The Dragon Flower
by 5th Soul
Summary: When Natsu returns from a training trip that he's been on for six years, his crush and partner, Lucy Heartifillia is dating Sting Eucliffe! After going out of the guild to think, he finds a mysterious woman in the forest. When he rescues her, will love bloom? Bleach and Fairy Tail crossover, in the most unexpected way. Stronger Orihime, Smarter Natsu. Nahime.


**HELLO! I got this idea from a review on a story. Natsu goes training for a long time to protect his guild, learning more magic along the way, and when he comes back, Lucy, the person he is in love with, is dating Sting! The magic he will learn are the sames ones he has from Bitter Cold. Orihime Inoue from Bleach will be paired with Natsu. I hope you enjoy! I don't own Fairy Tail or Bleach.**

**Magnolia-Natsu-3rd Person**

"Man, it's been such a long time since I was here! I wonder how the others are?" a familiar pink haired mage asked himself. That's right, it was Natsu Dragneel! He's changed over the years he was gone training, being taller, stronger, a bit smarter, and more handsome. He was now 23 years old, or really 30 years old cause of the Fairy Sphere.

He walked back into Magnolia, wearing a white trench coat over a black buttoned up vest. He wore black pants, black combat boots, and of course, his signature dragon scaled scarf. He walked towards the guild and opened the door.

"Hey guys! I'm back!" he yelled at the guild, who froze as they looked at him. Suddenly they all screamed at him, "Natsu!". He covered his ears, along with Wendy, Gajeel and Laxus.

"Guys! Could you try and stop killing my ears!?" he asked them, and they all laughed, the guild was back to normal.

On the way to the bar, a group composed of Lissana, Wendy, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Jellal, Ultear, Meredy, Laxus, Mira, Elfman, Fried, Bickslow, Evergreen, Cana, Romeo, Gajeel and Levy followed him to a table and asked how he was doing, if he wanted to fight and some other things. The group just talked, occasionally getting into arguments, which were stopped by Erza, and just had general fun.

"Man, it's good to be back! By the way, where's Lucy?" he asked, and he got sympathetic looks from the dragon slayers and Mira.

"She's with Sting" Gray answered.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"Oh, right, I almost forgot you weren't here for the last 6 years. She and Lucy are dating, and since Sabertooth has been disbanded, Sting and Rouge came here." Cana said while drinking her beer.

Natsu's heart broke. He loved Lucy and wanted to confess to her today, but she fell in love with Sting? He noticed the looks from the dragon slayers and Mira, who he told about his feeling for Lucy as he and the other dragon slayers were like siblings, and Mira, cause she forced him to tell her. She also probably told Lissana as well.

"Alright, well I'm going to settle back in the town. See ya" he said as he left the guild. The others scattered across the guild hall, leaving Laxus, Gajeel, Wendy, Mira and Lissana.

"Damn, poor guy." Gajeel grunted.

"I feel so sorry for him, leaving to train to protect the guild, and his crush is dating someone else when he returns." Wendy said.

"Well, it is Natsu. Trust me, if we try to avoid the topic, it will solve itself eventually" Lissana said to the four others. They quickly agreed with her, and they left the table to do their own things.

**Forest-Natsu-First Person**

Why did this have to happen to me! I loved her since the beginning, when I first met her. She was beautiful, smart, and kind. She was passionate about the guild, and I loved her. But she suddenly dates the guy who was laughing as Minerva beat her? Really? That was so unfair.

I sighed, and tried to calm down. I walked by a river in the forest near the city. I heard something strange...

"Help!" a female voice called out.

I rushed towards the voice. I kept running until I saw a woman with long orange hair, blue flower like hair pins and grey eyes wearing a red dress and white sleeves that reached her elbows and sandals being pulled by a man. I quickly dashed forward, lighting my hands aflame and punched the unknown man in the stomach. He was immediately knocked out.

"Are you okay?" I asked the girl. She nodded and I took her hand and helped her walk.

"Thanks, I was just taking a walk, and I kinda got lost, I'm new to Magnollia. My name's Orihime." said the girl, introducing herself.

"I'm Natsu. Your a mage right? I can sense your magic. Why didn't you use it?" I asked.

"Well, even though he tried something, he was still a civilian and I vowed myself not to use my magic on people if they can't defend themselves." she said. She was kind, very kind, and I sensed that she was powerful.

"Say, do you want to join Fairy Tail?" I asked her.

"Well, sure... Wait, Natsu... you're Salamander aren't you?!" she asked in shock.

"Yep. Anyways, this is the path to the city. Am I gonna see you tomorrow?" I questioned.

"Alright, I'll see you at the fountain at the park at 10 tomorrow then?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I'll see you there!" I said to her as we parted ways. This was the start of something new, I knew it. Maybe she could help me get over Lucy...

**Next Day-Natsu-3rd Person**

Natsu was waiting patiently for Orihime, who wasn't there yet. 'Where could she be?' he thought.

"Natsu-san! Sorry I'm late!" Orihime said as she showed up.

"It's alright, do you want to see the guild first or do you have something else in mind?" the dragon slayer asked the girl.

"Well, there is nothing else to do, so we can go the the guild hall." she said back. The two of them walked over to the guild hall. Natsu could hear comments on how good the two of them looked together. Orihime saw that Natsu had a light tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"Is something wrong, Natsu-san?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah, everything is fine." he said, turning away. They reached the guild and Natsu opened the doors.

**Fairy Tail-Lucy-1st Person**

I was sitting with Sting at the bar. We were just talking, and I changed the topic to what I heard from the others. Natsu was back! I haven't seen him is six years, and I was eager to see him again, so that's why I woke up early and left for the guild. I waited for my friend until...

"'Sup guys!" said a familiar voice. I perked up, looking at the doors. I saw Natsu, with his scarf and bright pink hair. Next to him I saw a girl with long orange hair and grey eyes. I haven't seen her before...

I heard someone ask Natsu who the girls was, and he said that she wanted to join the guild. She introduced herself as Orihime Inoue. She seemed nice, although I was wondering how she knew Natsu...

Both of them walked over to the bar where Mira was, and started a conversation.

How did that girl know Natsu? And why did I feel, jealous?

**Fairy Tail-Natsu-First Person**

Orihime got her mark, above her left elbow in blue. We just talked about things, I was explaining the basics of Fairy Tail.

"Well, there's nothing else to do, why don't we spar?" she asked me.

"Sure, I'm always up for a fight" I told her, eager to do something. This was also the time to show how good my training was.

In the next couple of moments, we were outside, ready to fight. The others were standing off to the side, although they aren't betting, which was strange.

"Let's go! Sacred Solitary Cutting Shield!" she fired a slicing attack. I dodged the attack, jumping to the side. I focused, frost coming off of my leg...

"Ice Make..."

Gray seemed the most shocked. "Since when could he do that!?"

":Throwing Knife!" I shouted, swinging my leg upwards, daggers of ice appeared and flew towards my opponent. She would be fine, I hope.

"Sacred Tri-Link Shield!" she yelled, and a triangular dome shield of golden orange light appeared in front of her, defending her from the ice. I let out an internal sigh, at least she blocked the attack.

"Byakurai!" she yelled, snapping me out of my thoughts. She stretched her arm out, palm facing towards me, and fired a wave of blue lightning.

"Dark Dragon's Breath!" I growled back as a twister of darkness which was weaker than my regular roar flew toward the attack, negating the electricity and continued it's course to Orihime.

"Shield of Four Heaven's Resistance!" she shouted, and a similiar shield to the first appeared, in the form of a triangular pyramid. The darkness slammed against it, sending sparks flying, then the attack disappeared completely. Light came from the three corners. The light merged at the center and discharged, firing at me as a laser of energy. I couldn't move in time, so I summoned the Sealed Flame Blade and blocked the laser. After coming into contact with the sword, it caused an explosion. Of course. After the dust settled, I stared at her.

"So the electricity was a taunt, to get me to use an attack, and the shield took the pressure from the magic and fired it back at me, a counter shield." I concluded, moving the Sealed Flame Blade in front of me.

"Stop the fight! I don't want the guild hall to be destroyed!" shouted Makarov, who was trying to get over the fact that Natsu learned new magics, and most likely more than the ones he showed during the fight.

"Aw, I was just getting warmed up" I complained, which relieved Makarov somewhat, that I hadn't changed completely while he was training.

"No Natsu, that's final" the 3rd and 6th master of Fairy Tail told the me.

"Fine." I said back, sounding bored.

"Well, I'm going on a job. Want to come Orihime?" I asked her. She agreed, and we found a picked a job to exterminate some monsters. Wendy, Gray and Erza also asked to come with us so I agreed. We were about to leave but...

"Natsu!" Lucy came over, with Sting following her.

"Can we come you guys on the job?" she asked. I still felt kinda betrayed. Although I didn't really show my feelings for her that well.

"Sorry Lucy. We already have five people. Maybe next time?" I told her. She looked sad at first, but she smiled up at me.

"Okay. But I'm keeping you to that promise." she said happily.

"Yeah, I know. C'mon guys!" I say to my teammates so we can get moving.

"Um, Natsu-nii, do you want me to cast Trioa?" Wendy asked me.

"Oh yeah, I lost my motion sickness two years ago." I told them, hoping to get a reaction.

"Well, when we're on a ship or something for a mission, you wont just be a dead weight." Gray said.

"What did you say, Popsicle Princess?" I mocked him.

"Are you fighting?" Erza asked, glaring at us.

"No!" Well, she's still the same. Orihime chuckled. I looked at her with a 'Really?' expression. She blushed and turned away. Okay. She possibly couldn't have feeling for me. Can she?

"So, the job is in Kalles Town right?" I turned to Erza. She nodded and we walked to the train station. We got our tickets and found a compartment to sit in.

"I'm curious, what type of magic do you use?" Erza looked at Orihime. Gray and Wendy were also curious.

"Well, my magic, is very... versatile. I can use multiple abilities, such as the lightning earlier. My main magic though, is special. I can reject, deny, limit anything or anyone in an area. It's a type of reality warping magic." she told them. The others were astounded.

"Say, the magic you described first was kido, and the latter one was the Shun Shun Rikka, wasn't it?" I asked her.

"How did you know?" she asked suspiciously.

"I can use kido too. And the Shun Shun Rikka is only given to those that are compassionate, yet fierce. I knew you had the Shun Shun Rikka the moment I saw you, you were compassionate. You refused to use your power on people who couldn't defend themselves, and during the fight, I saw that you would do anything for your friends, even sacrifice yourself." I stated. She was welling up with tears. I walked over , kneeled down, and brushed them away.

"Thank you. For understanding what my power is. When they hear what it is, they either want me to use my power for their own purposes, or think I'm some sort of freak. Thank you." she whispered.

"No. You fight with your friends, laugh with your friends, despair with your friends. Fairy Tail believes in that." I said again, and she _hugged me _out of nowhere. I look at the others. Gray was silently laughing, Erza and Wendy were smiling. Maybe it's the start of something new.


End file.
